The usual construction of a rotor blade for a wind turbine comprises a longitudinal rotor blade base body extending in a longitudinal axis. Typically, the rotor blade base body comprises a number of panel elements connected to each other so as to build the rotor blade base body.
It is known that rotor blades of wind turbines have to withstand high mechanical loads during operation of the wind turbine. The high mechanical loads given under harsh operational conditions of the wind turbine, i.e. particularly under conditions with high wind speeds, gusts, etc. may cause local buckling of the rotor blade base body, i.e. particularly respective panel elements, due to high local load peaks.
Known approaches for providing rotor blades with higher mechanical stability typically employ an extensive increase of additional material, i.e. providing the rotor blade base body, particularly respective panel elements, with higher wall thicknesses. This approach is comparatively costly and therefore, not satisfying.